


That's Me

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	That's Me

She worked. If she didn't then she heard the words "that's me" repeating in her head. At the scene she'd joked with Grissom about the vic being on the same catalogue mailing lists and having take out on speed dial. Inside, however, it wasn't a joke.

While she left home to go to work everyday, the life she lived after hours was the same as their victims. Lonely.

They all told her she needed to get a life outside work. It never bothered her until now. Now those teasing words hit home. Now she understood what they had been trying to tell her.


End file.
